gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Schternvart
African-American |family = Unnamed divorced husband Unnamed two sons |dob = 1962 |businesses = Police Officer}} Barbara Schternvart is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in GTA San Andreas. She is a deputy sheriff who lives in the desert of Las Venturas and can become one of Carl Johnson's girlfriends. She can be found outside the El Quebrados Sheriff's Station and prefers Carl to be fat, although this is not necessary if sex appeal is at maximum. Players can take her out on dates between 00:00 and 06:00, or sometimes between 14:00 and 20:00. Whilst dating Barbara, Carl does not lose his weapons after being Busted. When their relationship reaches 50%, Carl gains access to her Ranger, and at 100%, a police uniform is delivered to Carl's wardrobe. She will ask Carl in for 'coffee' when their relationship reaches 60%. Date Types Driving date While on a driving date, Barbara prefers CJ to drive at roughly the same speed as regular traffic. Food date While on a food date, Barbara prefers to go to diners. The closest diner is Jays Diner just southwest of where Barbara lives, along the highway connecting Las Venturas and San Fierro. It is marked by a pink drink icon. Dancing date The closest dance club, marked with a music record, is the one near The Camel's Toe in Las Venturas, another option is the Gaydar Station in San Fierro. The player will need 3000 or more points to have a successful date. Both clubs are a considerable distance from Barbara's home, and require quick travel to make it before Barbara gives up on the date. (Tip: To get to a dance club really quickly, you may want to get a Helicopter or, for skilled pilots, a Dodo. When using Dodo, you can manage it to the club in LV even before she "starts to lose her patience". There is a roof immediately south from the club, that can be used to land and lower to ground level using stairs provided, but is too short for the plane to take off again. Instead, have a fast car or bike ready outside the club, plenty of them will be driving 'round, rush to LVA and take her home using another dodo before she gets bored.)''' Gallery BarbaraSchternvart-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Barbara Schternvart Trivia *Barbara has two children, who are unseen in game, and she claims "that she used to be married to a real bastard". She also says "My husband called me a control freak". Also, another quote, "Hi, I'm Barbara. I'm divorced and have two children. You interested?" declares that she is actually divorced. *If the player doesn't meet her preferences (fat over 50%) and high sex appeal, she may refuse to date him, just like Helena Wankstein does. *Barbara's Ranger's license plate reads CUFFS. *There is a glitch that occurs after she is done fighting a person, where she will pull out a gun and start shooting the player. *Sometimes, Barbara talks about a plane crash near The Big Ear. This could be a reference to the mission Dam and Blast, which involves bailing out of a plane, causing it to crash near the Big Ear. *Since she gives Carl a LSPD uniform after getting 100%, it is possible that she or her ex-husband used to work for LSPD. Due to her being stationed in El Quebrados, she more than likely now works for the rural police or sheriff's department of Bone County. *She is probably a Sheriff Lieutenant of her County Sheriff's Department or rural police. *Schternvart's character model can be seen on the movie poster for the film The Mainframe in GTA Liberty City Stories. de:Barbara Schternvart es:Barbara Schternvart pl:Barbara Schternvart pt:Barbara Schternvart Schternvart, Barbara Schternvart, Barbara Schternvart, Barbara Schternvart, Barbara